My One and Only
by Serenade of Shadows
Summary: Sam and Freddie love each other, but both are afraid to confess. Will this end in a relationship between the two, or will their love forever be hidden? There's only one way to find out... Alternative POV between Freddie and Sam.


iHeart Nathan Kress: Before we get to the actual story, I'd just like to say that although this is not the first story I have ever written, it is my first iCarly fic. The main pairing just _had _to be Seddie, because I'm one of those crazed fans of hidden emotion.

Freddie: Yeah, she is crazy, look at what she's done to me!

iHeart Nathan Kress: Freddie, why don't you be good and ask the kind readers to review my first iCarly fic?

Freddie: Whatever... Please read and review so she doesn't hurt me...

iHeart Nathan Kress: Nah, I'd never hurt Freddie. And don't think I'm a nut for creating dialogue with him, it's just fun.

Now with that all said, enjoy. grin

* * *

_**My One and Only**_

"Carly, this might sound weird, but I need to tell you something. It's about Freddie…" I was relaxing in the iCarly studio with Carly while we waited for Freddie to come back from getting us smoothies. The two of us were glad to finally have a little time alone to talk about things. Freddie probably wouldn't be back for about a half-hour; Groovy Smoothies seemed pretty crowded when we sent him over, and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to share my feelings with my best friend.

"Yeah?" Carly asked, looking up at me from her list of iCarly ideas. She's always trying to perfect our webcast, no matter what we're doing, even having a serious conversation. But when she saw the look in my eyes, she set the list on the floor. "What's up, Sam? You want to try the Soup Cannon segment out on Freddie or something?"

I smiled, laughing a little at the suggestion of shooting soup at Freddie in front of all of our viewers, but knew the idea should be reserved for someone other than him, especially for reasons I was about to tell Carly. "No," I said softly, shaking my head. "It's not that. I think I love Freddie…"

"Oh, that's nice, Sam– wait, you WHAT?!" Carly shouted, dropping the tea she had been drinking on the floor, which, thankfully, she had just finished. "You can't love Freddie! You hate Freddie!" Noticing the pained expression on my face, her own expression softened. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said, looking toward the ground and away from Carly's eyes. "Why have I not been able to keep my mind off of that dork for a while now? I mean, there's nothing special about him; he's only a tech geek. Other than being the tech producer for iCarly, he doesn't do anything that's worthwhile. You know, his schoolwork, video games, and weird, dorky tech stuff. And yet…there seems to be something about him that just keeps me interested, on edge whenever he's near. But what can make someone like _me_ love a _dork _like Freddie? We have nothing in common other than our friendship with you, and all he seems to care about is getting you to love him anyway." I leaned my head back in the chair that I was sitting in and waited for an answer from Carly. I looked up at her and saw that she was still looking at me like I was joking.

"You're kidding, right?" Carly said, her eyes and tone confused. "You hate Freddie, Sam. You've never liked him, remember? Just the other day you told him how unimportant he is to our show. And today, when you sent him to go get those smoothies, you weren't very nice to him when he asked why you didn't want to go too."

I sighed, wishing I had never shared my feelings with Carly, but she was my best friend, there had to be some way to make her see through my eyes. "Look, Carly, I really do care about Freddie. I know I can be mean to him sometimes, but–"

"Sometimes?"

"A lot of the time," I said, agreeing with Carly's accusation. "But that's not the point, Carls. The reason I'm so mean to Freddie is because I don't know what else to say to him. I don't want him to know that I like him, especially since he loves you so much. So what should I do Carly? I'm just confused, especially since this is Freddie we're talking about; I shouldn't love _Freddie! _He's a tech geek!"

"Well, if you really do love him and aren't just lying to me, maybe I should give the two of you some alone time for a while when he gets back with the smoothies," Carly suggested as she picked up her iCarly ideas once again and quickly glanced at them. "It wouldn't be that hard. I'll just need to tell Freddie that I need to talk to Spencer about the new segment on the show called Sculpting with Spencer or something. I'll get you a date with Freddie, Sam, you can count on that."

"Thanks, Carly," I said thankfully, smiling in relief and gratitude. It only lasted a second before panic took over and I couldn't help but asking, "But what if after everything he just decides he still loves you?"

Carly grinned, and I knew that smile. It was her 'I know you're going to hate this, but it's a really good idea' smile. "After Freddie sees the real you and how you really feel about him, there will be no way for him to possibly turn you down. I mean, think about it, Sam. You're everything Freddie needs; you're exact opposites. Your wild obnoxiousness, no offence, is just what Freddie needs to counter his calm politeness."

"You might be on to something there, Carly," I admitted, fascinated by Carly's idea. What if it actually worked? It would be all I needed to get to Freddie once and for all. "Thanks for the idea. It's great."

"You're welcome, Sam," Carly said, still smiling. "Now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

Waiting in that line seemed to take forever. How could so many people all want smoothies at the same time?! I didn't really feel like waiting for the ten or so people left in front of me to order, but I had to; Carly and Sam really wanted their smoothies, and I wanted to give them some time alone. I just felt like ever since I started doing iCarly with them, they never got any girl time anymore, and they deserved some.

Plus, being alone gave me some time to think. Recently, Sam had been treating me differently than usual, actually being pretty decent to me; not that I had a problem with that, I actually kind of liked it. But it was worrying me a bit. Sam had never shown any interest in me at all before, unless making me miserable counted. But the attention she started giving me made something inside me snap. There was emotion, longing whenever Sam was around. The way I used to feel about Carly was how I began to feel about Sam. I didn't know where exactly the feeling came from, but I knew it was there, and it was taking over.

Like how all of a sudden I noticed how beautiful she was. I'd never really found Sam attractive before, but I wasn't really sure anymore. There was just something about the way she wore her hair down with those elegant waves framing her gorgeous face, and the way her dazzling blue eyes shone whenever she spoke to me that made it so every time I even _thought _about her, it was impossible for me to focus on anything else.

I was snapped out of my daydream by the familiar voice of Jeff, the boy at the counter. "What will it be today, Freddie?" he asked with a grin, no doubt from my momentary daze just a moment before. "Will it be the usual?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," I said, already placing my money on the counter. "The usual for Carly and Sam, as well. You know how they are. If I don't come back with something for them, they'll make sure I'm miserable for the next few weeks." I grinned, hoping it would make Jeff forget about my state less than a minute before.

It worked. "So they made you come alone this time?" Jeff asked as he began making the smoothies. "I didn't think I'd ever see just one of you come in here by yourselves."

"Well now I guess you've seen everything, haven't you?" I replied, smiling at my luck for Jeff's short attention span. "Or maybe not. Depends."

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff laughed as he handed me the smoothies. "Whatever, Benson. Enjoy your smoothie, and make sure Sam doesn't spit in it this time."

"Haha, I'll be sure to keep it far away from her."

* * *

"Here comes Freddie," Carly said, coming back from the window. "Do you want me to turn the camera on so we can have this on iCarly?"

"No!" I shouted, rising from my seat so fast I knocked it over. "I mean, no. Freddie will come in, notice the camera is on, and wonder why we're recording him. Then he'll just think I'm trying to pull another prank on him and spit in his smoothie in front of all our viewers."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Carly sighed, pressing the button for the elevator. "Well, I'm going to go let Freddie in since the door's locked and Spencer's not home. I'll be back up in a–"

"Wait, Carly!" I interrupted. "How do I look?"

Carly gazed at me for a second, then approached me. She lightly fluffed my hair a bit and then stepped back, looking at my hair once more. "You look great," she said softly, patting my shoulder. "I'm sure Freddie will find you irresistible." With that said, she disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

The door to Carly's apartment was locked, and I was having difficulty finding a way to let her know I was there with the smoothies in my arms. Just as I was about to give up and kick the door, Carly opened it. "Back so soon?" she asked sarcastically as she let me in.

"Yeah, funny," I said, setting the smoothies down. "It's been almost an hour. There were about twenty people in line when I got there, and all of their orders took about two minutes, so I guess it's been about forty minutes." I sighed, letting myself fall onto the couch. "You look like you have something to ask me."

"I do," Carly said, looking at me in a strange way. "I want to ask you something about you and Sam."

I groaned, not about to let Carly in on my secret crush. "Why do you want to know about me and Sam, Carly? She's so annoying, and she insults me so much. I can't stand it, Carly! You know the only reason I put up with her is that I love you so much!"

"Yeah, that's nice, Freddie," Carly said, staring harder into my eyes. "But now I want you to tell me the truth."

I drew in a slow, calming breath to keep myself from suddenly cracking. "She won't hear anything?" I asked softly, glancing to the stairs and then the elevator.

"No," Carly said. "I told her to stay upstairs. You know, incase you decided to throw her smoothie on her or something."

"Wonderful reason," I said, sarcasm laced in my voice. "But I'd never do something like that to Sam." My voice grew very quiet. "At least, not because I like to."

Carly smiled and gazed into my eyes. "You love Sam, don't you?" she asked quietly as she stood up. "And you want her to love you back."

I nodded and placed my head in my hands. "But it's never going to happen, Carly, you know that. Sam _hates _me. She never stops insulting me, and she always has something vicious to do to me. But I love her so much… She's just so beautiful, and I know that somewhere inside, she's not that bad."

"Go up and talk to her alone, Freddie. Take her smoothie to her and talk to her for a little bit. I'm sure it won't hurt."

"What should I do?" I asked her, panicking slightly. I didn't have a clue when it came to girls, especially Sam. "Should I try to act cool or something?"

"No," Carly said, immediately shooting down the idea. "When guys act cool, it's not as cool as it is stupid." She placed her hand on my shoulder and said gently, "Just be Freddie, I'm sure it's all Sam could possibly want from you."

"I think I will go talk to her," I said to Carly, my will to be with Sam getting the best of me. "I'll just go up there and be myself, and if she doesn't love me…oh well, I guess." I took one last look at Carly before entering the elevator and said, "Thank you."

* * *

He entered the room without Carly, and instantly I froze. _"What do I do now?" _I thought, panicking at being left to talk to Freddie alone. He walked toward me, his beautiful brown eyes shining with a new emotion. _"Could it be love?" _No, I was kidding myself. There was no possible way for Freddie to love me back after the way I treated him.

"Hey Sam," he said, his sweet voice like music to my ears. "I got you Strawberry Explosion this time." He handed me the smoothie and grinned in a way I had never seen him smile at me before.

_"Funny," _I thought. _"He's acting completely different. I wonder what's up?"_

Then, out of nowhere he said, "I like your hair. Did you do something different?"

I could feel my face turn the shade of my smoothie as he reached over to touch my hair. "Freddie," I said quietly, hesitantly. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah," he said, equally uncertain. "I'm fine… Just a little…you know." He put down his smoothie on a table and took the chair next to me. "Actually, I'm wondering why you aren't yelling at me for touching you."

"Freddie…" I started tentatively, gazing into his deep eyes. "It's just that I think that you…" I trailed off, not sure of how to finish my sentence. "You're just…"

Freddie raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. "I'm what, Sam? What do you think is so–"

I couldn't stand waiting any longer. I grabbed Freddie around the back of his neck and, not giving him any time to react, kissed him on the lips. To my surprise, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. The kiss lasted until Carly came in, unintentionally breaking it up.

I shyly stepped away from Freddie, embarrassed by my intrusive behavior. I looked at Freddie, who was looking to the floor. "Freddie…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"I love you, Sam," Freddie said suddenly as he approached me and took me around the waist once more. "You are my one and only…"

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken aback by his sudden confession. "You _love_ me? I thought you _hated_ me! That's why I didn't confess the same to you!"

Freddie chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. "You're so cute when you're confused, Sam."

"Thanks, I guess." I smiled and leaned my head into his chest. "But… I need you to know that I love you, too."

"Great!" Carly said happily. "Now that we all know that you two love each other, let's rehearse for iCarly!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" I said, breaking away from Freddie after one last small kiss.

Freddie backed away to his laptop as Carly and I took our spots in the middle of the studio, ready for the greatest rehearsal ever. "iCarly rehearsal in 5…4…3…2…"

* * *

iHeart Nathan Kress: And there we have it, Sam and Freddie have confessed their love for each other, and now everyone is in a good mood for rehearsal. Funny how all of this seemed to happen in about an hour... Well, I hope you all enjoyed it!

Freddie: Of course they all enjoyed it! I kissed Sam!

iHeart Nathan Kress: Some people prefer to see you paired with Carly, Freddie, so say something useful.

Freddie: Ok... Well, please review her fic, because we'd like to see how many of you actually are Seddie fans and what you thought of it.


End file.
